The Administrative Core (Core A) personnel will coordinate all Committee meetings, including annual meetings ofthe external advisory committee. Other responsibilities ofthe Core will be to administer funding to various Projects and the other Core units (i.e., order required supplies and equipment, coordinate project hiring and arrange personnel salary distributions), to prepare and distribute meeting minutes, to collect, distribute and reconcile monthly budget reports to the Projects and Cores, and to coordinate annual progress reports in a timely manner. In addition, Administrative Core personnel will assist investigators in the preparation of all project documentation, including IRB protocols, publications and presentation materials. Core A personnel will also assist investigators in accurate filing and archiving of documents and samples. The Program Manager, Ms. Boody-Alter, will perform all budget and personnel projections and reconcile expenses using Tufts Universit/s Peoplesoft Financial System, under the direction ofthe HNRCA Budgets &Fiscal Officer, Mr. Ricardo Roques. The software serves as a shadow accounting system to ensure the accuracy of monthly reports generated by the Research Finance Division at Tufts University, as well as to generate and track purchase requisitions, project personnel expenses, reconcile Project and Core expenses, and generate monthly budget projections for Project/Core Leaders. Ms. Boody-Alter will also work closely with personnel in Research Finance and Research Administration at Tufts University in order to assure appropriate oversight and compliance with established fiscal procedures.